Electrical connectors often are used in environments which cause corrosion or other contamination which eventually will cause discontinuity between the electrical connections of the connector terminals of the connectors. Such connector assemblies should be sealed from the adverse environment to prevent such corrosion of the electrical connections. An example of an adverse environment is in automotive applications, such as under the hood of an automobile. Water, dirt, oil, grease and salt are but some of the contaminates which can migrate into electrical connectors to damage the electrical connections therewithin.
Most such environment-proof connectors use conventional gaskets, grommets or resilient plugs to seal the entrances of the electrical cables into the connectors. Similar seal means, along with O-rings, also might be used between the mating connector housings themselves to prevent migration of contaminates into the housings which would corrode the mating terminals therein.
However, there is a continuing problem with such sealing devices as described above because of corrosion of the resilient material itself which forms the seals. In addition, constant vibrations, such as in automotive applications, can eventually loosen the seal devices.
Corrosion of the electrical contact connections might be distinguished from corrosion of the electrical terminals themselves. In other words, a male or female terminal may corrode over long or severe use without diminishing the current carrying capability of the terminals. It is in the contact areas between the terminals where even a small amount of contamination can disrupt the current carrying capabilities between the terminals. This invention is directed to a new sealing system which not only seals the entrances of the electrical cables and seals the mating areas of the connector housings, but the precise terminal connections themselves are provided with additional sealing provisions.